


Her Favorite Flavor

by dchdsy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Flavor, F/F, Vampires, idek, this is not HUSH what am I doing here, wrote this one night I don't even know what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dchdsy/pseuds/dchdsy
Summary: Emotions determine the taste of blood. SuA despised drinking the blood of dead people or animals. One night that JiU kicked her out of the house for 'misbehaving', she caught the scent of the richest blood she had ever tasted.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Her Favorite Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> I did plan to write something Vampire-ish, made of 3 one shots (and this was supposed to be the 2nd one), but for some reason I started writing this and made the plot as I typed...  
So... tell me if it ended up as something or it failed XD

A yell of frustration as she knocked on the door harshly. She could just teleport in again, but her frustration and the older vampire’s barrier was hindering her ability from working. Damn JiU.

SuA scrunched her nose in disgust, the smell of her surrounding invading her nostrils as she dragged her feet through the town. She hated the ‘outside’ just because of the smell. It stunk of dead bodies and used blood bags. It was simply disgusting, and the vampire had to hold herself from just burning the town down. JiU would be even madder at her if she did that. Darn she hated her leader.

The fog seemed to get thicker each passing second, and if she was a human, SuA would be terrified at the concept of not knowing where she was going. But the vampire could see all the decapitated limbs she stepped on, her bare feet disturbing pools of blood under them.

The smell was making her thirsty, fangs biting into her bottom lip as she continued to walk aimlessly. She hated feeding on dead blood bags, they had no emotions, no feelings to enforce the taste of their blood, and what she hated the most, they had no _desires_.

It was already bothersome that JiU made her feed on blood reserves from the hospital, she wasn’t going to sicken herself even more with the taste of the lying bodies or animals running away from her the second their sharp senses picked up on her presence. SuA really hated this town.

A loud sound erupted from somewhere at her side, as the smell of dead bodies – or trash as she classified them – was momentarily gone, replaced by the scent of fallen debris. The fog mocked the inhabitants as if it’d clear from the wind caused by the collapsed building, but in a matter of seconds, the building disappeared again just like that.

Vampires were on the constant flee, unable to stay put in one place, the mortals having created methods to hunt them down because of their fear. SuA still thought the elder vampires should have put the mortals in their places when they had the chances. It was useless giving them a faint light of hope; the humans were only blood bags for them to feed anyway.

But her leader still thought hiding their presence in a rundown town was the best for them, away from fresh blood and hunters.

Her senses heightened as her thirst grew… but she refused to bite into the flesh of cold bodies, even as her eyes burned red, fangs drawing blood from her lips, the stinky smell suddenly swirling around her, seeming more delicious than it is.

She really hated this town.

SuA sniffed the air, closing her eyes as she focused past the smell of trash littering around her. She could practically feel it… the scent of fear calling for her, it was strong despite all the barriers on the houses still habituated.

Fear for your own life really enforced the taste of their life liquid, and SuA concentrated to find the scent strongest in the whole town, her mind drawing tendrils over the streets and houses, the emotions tickling her nose the closer she got to them.

She smirked, her fangs growing completely, and so did the scent of fear. It became stronger and stronger the closer she walked to the house. Where they watching from the windows? No, the fog wouldn’t let them. But maybe they could feel her presence approaching, not that it mattered, the growing emotions only made her hunger and anticipation rise.

But then her smile vanished, eyes widening as a new scent entered her nostrils.

The person wasn’t scared, rather almost felt like giving up what the rest fought to keep.

This scent… didn’t want to be alive.

And for some reason, it was a very interesting change for the vampire. SuA turned towards the scent, her eyes bloody red, same as her vision. She was thirsty, slowly reaching her limit, she’d go berserk if she didn’t allow herself to feed soon… but she wanted to see who this lost soul was.

So she found her, aimlessly walking near the outskirt of the town. The fog had slightly cleared there, so SuA didn’t need her vampire vision to notice the girl limping towards something to lean on. Her face was illuminated by the slight moonlight that passed through the almost cleared fog. Her features were beautiful, eyes sharp, but tired. Her long black hair framed her face, making her seem even more beautiful.

Oh and her neck… it was too attractive to take her eyes off of.

The human girl found the gates of the town, their structure cracked, but still strong enough to hold her thin body. She leaned against the cold stone, her breath picking up, sweat starting to form as her heartbeat rang inside SuA’s ears like one of her favorite songs.

She didn’t put much thought into it, and the next second, the human girl was met face-to-face with a pair of glowing red eyes. Her heartbeat quickened, the scent of her blood growing as the taste of fear was added from the sudden panic. SuA subconsciously licked her lips, allowing the girl to have a clear view of her fangs, something that made her emotions morph into shock and confusion, and then finally, into uneasiness and panic.

What excited the vampire even more was the mind of the human girl. Her thoughts went wild with no restriction; she could hear them as if spoken loudly to her. With just a touch of her fingertips on her cheek, SuA had the girl’s mind under her gentle caress. The girl’s eyes stopped their frantic shaking, searching for a way to escape, instead now focusing onto the red orbs staring into her soul. Her mind was so easy to break apart, SuA simply loved it.

SuA smirked, and with another glow of her eyes, the woman’s story lay naked for her to see. Lee Siyeon, she hummed, delving deeper and deeper into her victim’s mind, making all sorts of emotions spark within the girl. It amused the vampire how the scent of her blood would change with each emotion she manipulated, making it more and more delicious, but then again, it could be her thirst speaking.

Siyeon lay still against the gate wall, her back cold, a shiver enveloping her body, but her mind reacted to none of that. Her thoughts were all directed to the red eyes in front of her, falling deeper into the touch of the soft hand against her cheek.

SuA’s other hand reached for the girl’s other cheek, cupping her face, brushing her thumbs on the corner of her lips. She leaned in, allowing their breaths to mix together, continuing her gentle caress even as her lips brushed over Siyeon’s. But she made no effort to fully close the distance, her control on Siyeon’s mind loosening a bit.

Her cheeks became warmer, blood being pumped into her veins at a faster rate, her heartbeat quickening from the small tease SuA had initiated. Flustered, a new emotion to the taste of her blood, albeit a bit manipulated, but that didn’t matter to the vampire.

Unlike the other two vampires she lived with since decades, SuA was one who sparked pleasure within her victim. Pleasure brought more desires, and desires brought her favorite flavor.

A small smile, and the vampire forced her fangs to shrink again, allowing her lips to gently press onto Siyeon’s this time. The mortal didn’t react, her mind stilled by imaginary chains wrapping her entire body. The vampire pulled and pushed at her nerves, and soon enough, the human girl reciprocated the kiss.

Titling her head to the side, nose poking Siyeon’s cheek, SuA deepened the kiss, pulling the corners of her mouth with her thumbs, allowing her tongue to dive inside Siyeon’s mouth, licking her front teeth before it entered a dance with the human’s own tongue.

Wrapping her arms around Siyeon’s neck, the vampire felt arms embracing her waist, pulling her closer, the heat of Siyeon’s body the opposite of her own. She was colder than the wall, not that the mortal was in her right mind to notice that.

Siyeon gripped SuA’s shirt between her fists, signaling the vampire she was running short of oxygen. Parting away from the human girl, Siyeon’s chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathing, while SuA’s lips trailed down her chin and jawline, biting her earlobe before trailing wet kisses alongside her neck.

Siyeon let out a low moan, and the sound made SuA’s fangs tingle. She stopped her kisses and bites when the scent of Siyeon’s blood grew stronger and even more attractive. Hiding her face on Siyeon’s shoulder, SuA inhaled sharply, the smell alone making her fangs grow instantly, the vampire momentarily losing control.

It was intoxicating… and she hadn’t even tasted it yet.

SuA’s hands trailed up and down Siyeon’s torso, her tongue and lips leaving wet kisses against the crook of her neck. The human girl’s low moans grew, and it made SuA’s senses go wilder, her thirst becoming uncontrollable. But at the same time, the vampire wanted to torment the human’s mind, allowing her pleasure to grow, so that the unavoidable breakdown would crash her even harder.

Her fangs hovered over the already marked spot between her shoulder and neck, and Siyeon shuddered when she felt the sharp incisors close on her skin. Then her whole body went numb, fangs piercing deep onto her flesh.

SuA moaned as hot liquid entered her mouth. The taste was far beyond what she had expected… it was intoxicating, addicting… it made all her barriers fall, and with them, the control she had on Siyeon’s mind also went away.

The world around Siyeon shattered like glass, the realization of what was actually happening rushing to her like a train. She panicked, screamed, tried to move away, but the grip of the vampire only grew stronger to keep her in place. It almost became painful, her body growing number and number as her life liquid was sucked out of her.

SuA lost her grasp over Siyeon’s emotions, she couldn’t stop all the dread, fear, regret and everything that filled the girl’s heart, making the taste of her blood even stronger. Siyeon regretted running away from her house for a petty reason, she regretted thinking her life didn’t matter to her anymore, and she now was afraid said life would just be mercilessly sucked out of her.

The new rush of emotions overwhelmed SuA, to the point it made the vampire pull her fangs out, pushing her body away from Siyeon’s, holding a hand in front of her mouth as her fangs burned, stomach turning as she felt like throwing it all out again.

Feeling the chains on her body break, Siyeon felt a rush of adrenaline, pushing her to run away from the vampire now that she had the chance. So she pushed herself to walk away, taking hurried and messy steps, almost tripping on her own feet a couple of times.

SuA kneeled on the ground, her eyes wide as her hand still covered her mouth, the burning of her fangs not lessening at all.

She didn’t understand all this…

She didn’t understand why the blood of that certain mortal could spark such a reaction out of her… she had tasted different blood types before, some disgusting and some of the richest flavor vampires could find. But none of them had overwhelmed her so much, making her addicted to every droplet; marking even the slightest drip down her chin as a waste.

SuA couldn’t get enough of it.

Siyeon’s breath was uneven, her eyes teary, legs burning, but she couldn’t stop just yet. Not when she could feel the red orbs of the vampire still staring into her soul, the wound on her neck pulsing wildly, even though it didn’t bleed like a normal wound should have.

Siyeon’s heart stopped beating when thin arms wrapped around her waist, stopping the human girl from taking another step, instead pulling her back against the vampire’s front. Tears started to stream down her face, silent cries of begging and prayers rushing past her lips. But to SuA’s ears, the blood still flowing through Siyeon’s veins was the only needed sound.

SuA placed light kisses over Siyeon’s tears, and the human girl collapsed, dragging the vampire down with her. SuA sniffed at Siyeon’s neck, her senses immediately heightening, her tongue licking the blood staining her perfect skin.

“Please… don’t-” Siyeon choked out, but the vampire simply put a kiss behind her ear, arms tightening around her waist, pulling the human girl closer into their embrace.

“What are you?” SuA spoke, her voice low, breath hot against Siyeon’s ear. It made the girl shiver, an emotion from before trying to rise above her other conflicted thoughts. “How can a simple blood bag make me so addicted to it?”

“Please let me go…” Siyeon didn’t understand what the vampire meant with her question. She was scared, and not just because of the weight on her back threatening to suck her life out at any second.

She was also scared of her own body unwilling to push the weight on her back away. Her mind screamed to it to move, but her body simply sank deeper into SuA’s embrace with each kiss placed on her neck. A low grunt, defeated by the vampire’s moan when her fangs found their way deep into her skin again. The pain vanished soon after, and Siyeon’s mind started to be clouded, her vision blurry, body burning in the fires of false pleasure.

SuA found herself lost in her new favorite flavor, that of Siyeon. She couldn’t stop her hands from roaming the girl’s front, finding their way under her shirt, cold fingertips feeling over burning skin. The shiver running through Siyeon’s body made the vampire moan again, and she could feel her arousal growing with each droplet she slowly sucked from the human, careful to not take too much, enjoying the small drips, as if to allow her drink to last for a bit longer.

Siyeon felt slumber calling for her, but she knew that it would be a deep sleep she wouldn’t wake up from. Her hands searched for something to hold, weakly grasping onto SuA’s pants. The air around her was hot, and it felt like the vampire was trying to transmit to her what she was feeling, and the human girl could feel the sexual arousal of the immortal creature seeping into her own body.

And at the same time SuA could feel Siyeon’s mind trying to balance between staying awake or succumbing to the embrace of death.

So she stopped. It felt weird, but she stopped. She was in love with Siyeon’s flavor; she didn’t want to lose it, or to share it. Siyeon was pale, body limp against SuA’s, her eyes almost closed, heart beating weakly, life fading away.

Burying her nose on Siyeon’s neck, she tried to inhale in the scent that got her addicted to the girl, but she barely caught it. The girl grew weaker, and she didn’t even notice the scenery change, or the soft mattress under her weight, or the soft lips meeting hers before fangs plunged into her flesh again.

SuA sighed, forcing blood in from the wound she had opened. The girl under her inhaled sharply, coughing harshly as she tried to fight the sudden urge enveloping her body.

Siyeon’s eyes shook in panic, but SuA allowed her face to move nowhere, the human girl being able to look only at softened red eyes. Another kiss against her lips, as Siyeon simply looked up confused, an unfamiliar feeling coursing through her body. SuA leaned her entire weight against Siyeon, her lips trailing down her neck, the vampire resting her forehead where the bite wound should be.

Then she got up, straddling the human’s waist, hands on her stomach as she looked down at Siyeon with… hunger. SuA’s hands sneaked under her shirt, and before Siyeon even realized, she had helped the vampire remove it.

Her body just couldn’t refuse the vampire. And soon enough, even her mind succumbed to the caress of the vampire.

“Siyeon…” SuA whined her name, fangs teasing her collarbone, stopping at her pulse point. “I want you to myself…” she stated, releasing their bodies of more of the clothes keeping them from being fully one with each-other.

_“Forever to myself.”_


End file.
